1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative composite serial lamp set, which could be of various patterns and shapes such as a linear, a circular, a triangular, a rhombus, and a square shape, and the composite serial lamp set is solid and durable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional decorative serial lamps such as a Christmas serial lamp set that connects many small light bulbs together, and the small lamps are separated from each other at a specific interval and extended continuously to a predetermine length. In recent years, since various bright light emitting diodes (LED) with different colors have been developed, the LED can be used to substitute the small light bulbs to form a serial lamp set. Traditionally, such serial lamp set is wrapped around an indoor or outdoor tree or fence or hung on a wall for decoration. An eye-catching artistic effect is produced, particularly when these light emitting devices are controlled to blink at nighttime.
However, the light bulbs of traditional serial lamps are supported by the electric wire, and the electric wire is made of copper wire and wrapped by a plastic layer wrap (where the positive and negative wires are put into a single electric wire). Thus, when the serial lamp set is very large in size, the electric wire cannot bear the heavy weight and has the risk of being not solid or durable enough for the safety purpose. Since the electric wire is a single wire, therefore it requires a two-dimensional space or even a three-dimensional space to show a specific pattern such as a grid pattern, which makes it very difficult to show such patterns, shapes, or styles. Even though many sets of serial lamps are used for designing such patterns, the implementation is still very difficult and usually causes the serial lamp set to be tangled together, and thus it is troublesome to install or remove such serial lamp set.